powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel
The ability to move through time at will. A sub-power of Time Manipulation. People who travel through time are called Time Travellers. Capabilities One can effortlessly travel to future/past. Some users may move in spatial position, others may be limited to standing in the same spot. Can encounter previous self and various selves from the past, future and even alternate realities and alternature timelines. Methods of Time Travel Users can use these method of Time Travel *Creating a Wormholes or finding such portal, such as the one seen in Back to the '50s. *Entering a different Dimension, i.e. Dimensional Manipulation *Using Quantum mechanics *Creating a machine to allow time time travel, such the kind seen in the Back to the Future series or Terra Nova. *Magic Associations *May stem from Time Manipulation. *May stem from Dimensional Travel. Universe Differences The Paradox Agency and the Archangel Organization both are users of time-traveling abilities. Members, with training, can control, manipulate, and warp time and space using these abilities and powers at will. Limits *May have to be a high-lavel user with Chronokinesis. *May be unable to teleport. *Embody/replace future self. *Affect past/future circumstances. *Encounter past and future versions and selves from alternate realities and timelines. *Protection Conjecture, a cause that prevents the change of the past, could interfere with the Time Travel in some cases. If not and the past is change, results in the present time, before the travel, can have unwanted results. *Some time travelers, like Professor Paradox from the'' "Ben 10: Alien Force" and "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien"'' series, can be immortal and can live for ageless eternity. *Cannont interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. *It's not known if the future is protected by the same cause the past is. **See Precognition for more info how changes to the future could be prevented Known Users *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) *Henry DeTamble (Time Traveler's Wife) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) (absorbs the power from Hiro) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) (Steals the power from Peter) *Kang the Conqueror (Marvel) *Xelor Class (Wakfu) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vector Prime (Transformers Cybertron) *Paradox (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Eon (Ben 10 series) *Clockwork (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *The Return (Card Captor Sakura, brings people back in time to see events from the past) *Quicksilver (Marvel) An evolution of his super speed abilities *The Flash (Barry Allen) (DC Comics) Via his cosmic treadmill *Saint Germain (Castlevania) *The Trickster (The Sarah Jane Adventures) *The Shop Keeper (The Sarah Jane Adventures) (creating Time Windows) *Frederica Bernkastel (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) *Hanyuu Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) *Bernkastel (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *The Doctor (Dr. Who) *River Song (Dr. Who) *The Master (Dr. Who) *Time Agents (Dr. Who) *Time Lords (Doctor Who) *Some Force-sensitives, via flow-walking (Star Wars) *Q (Star Trek) *Alexander Alaniz (Nexus Wars) *Nina Crocker (Static Shock) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10, via magic and spells) *Charmcaster (Ben 10, via magic and spells) *Mikuru Asahina (The Melanochy of Harhi Suzumiya) *Samuel Beckett (Quantum Leap) *Emmett Brown (Back to the Future trilogy) *Castiel (Supernatural) *Celebi (Pokemon) *Link (Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask via Master Sword/Temple of Time and Ocarina of Time respectively.) *Edd (Eddsworld) *Shaun (AnimaShaun) *Larry 3000 (Time Squad) *XJ5 (Time Squad) *Cole McGrath/Kessler (inFamous) *Walker Sloan (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) *Booster Gold (DC Comics) Galley File:Time_portal_back_to_the_50s.jpg|The Time Portal Back to the 50s File:Hiro_Time_Travel_Heroes.jpg|Hiro is ready to Travel in time File:Image70.jpg|Henry DeTamble uncontrollably travels back and forth through time. File:Mephiles_the_Dark.png|Mephiles can travel through time. File:Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver can travel through time. Link Ocarina of Time.png|Link (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) use the Ocarina of Time to travel through it's flow. Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Transportation